


Stealth (Barely)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Patrick Stump, Vandays, not rlly shippy but i dont care, we stan? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick can only go stealth for so long. Fortunately, it's not really a problem when he messes up.





	Stealth (Barely)

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is how we coping on this day? i guess!! follow me on tumblr @thanksminou :)))

The first time Pete noticed anything, they were in a motel in Texas.

Patrick ran to the bathroom as soon at they got there, which didn't raise too much suspicion. Maybe he just had to piss really bad. Pete did too, so he waited outside the door.

“What did she say to do-?” He heard Patrick mumble from inside, then the screech of a zipper being pulled open, and shuffling.

“She said to pinch…” then softly, “Fuck… clean it first? I don't remember…”

Pete shrugged. He probably shouldn't worry about it too much.

The second time was much the same. Joe thought it would be funny to pretend to drive away without Patrick. They snickered as he ran behind the van, cursing them out.

They drove about a half a mile before Joe stopped right before they hit the highway, and let Patrick hop in. He was hyperventilating.

“Fuck.” he panted so hard he shook. “You.”

Pete put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder, and he swore he could feel a strap or something.

“You have very bony shoulders, Patrick.” Pete said. Patrick just looked at him and pushed his hand off.

The third time was the last straw (for Patrick, at least).

“Patrick, why is there a dick in your bag?” Pete asked one morning. It wasn't a dildo. Pete had seen enough of those to know that this dick was probably meant for something else.

It was early. It didn't really register in Patrick’s head what Pete was talking about.

“Why is there a… hole… in it?” Pete said, inspecting it further.

Patrick lifted his head from where he was lounging in the van. “That's my dick, Pete.” 

Pete looked at it, then back at Patrick.

“Okay, I guess.”

Pete would figure it out sooner or later.


End file.
